Pigeons
Pigeons Biography Joey, Vinnie, Bobby, Saul, Ted, and Louie There are 15 pigeons throughout the movie. Some of them have names; others do not. A large majority of the pigeons are dumb, not recognizing Bolt at all. Only three of them actually know who Bolt is: Tom, Blake, and Billy. These three are from L.A. and they help Bolt get back to the studio. The first six pigeons are: Saul, Ted, Louie, Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby. Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby are the only ones who see Bolt in New York. After Bolt gets his head stuck in a wrought iron fence, Vinnie tells him how to escape. Bolt then says that he needs a cat, and the three of them lead him to Mittens. Mittens, meanwhile, is bullying food from Saul, Ted, and Louie. Saul and Ted actually bring her food, but Louie gives just a crumb. Mittens threatens Louie with her claws, but none of the pigeons know that she doesn't have them. Bolt attackes Mittens and pins her to a trash can, while Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby look down on the scene. Mittens tries to get them to tell Bolt that he's got the wrong cat, but they do the opposite. When Bolt is dangling Mittens off the overpass, Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby watch. Vinnie voices a shred of doubt to Joey, who says that this is the best day of his life. They are next seen watching Mittens tell Bolt where they are and where he needs to go. Louie is with them and when Bolt tells Mittens that her deal just expired, he comments on the irony of the fact that Mittens said that to him just a few minutes ago. The last time that Joey, Vinnie, and Bobby are seen, they are stil with Louie, but they are sitting on the nose of a Bolt that had been painted on the side of a building. As they fly off, Vinnie still doesn't recognize Bolt and Joey remarks that Vinnie will remember while he's preening. Unnamed Pigeons The next pigeons are briefly seen at the bottom of a statue of what appears to be Louis and Clarke. They are looking at one of the Waffle World maps and one of them points a wing in the direction that they are supposed to go. They are never seen again. Blake, Tom, and Billy These are the three pigeons that recognize Bolt. Right after Bolt gets off the trailer that returned him to L.A., Tom calls his name and tells Bolt that he is a really big fan. He introduces Blake, his writing partner, and Billy, their assistant. Billy starts telling Bolt what an honor it is to meet him, but Tom cuts him off and sends him to go get "whole grain" breadcrumbs. They then propose to Bolt a new idea for his show; aliens. Bolt plays along with it and gets them to lead him back to the studio. On the way there, Blake and Tom run through the plot of the aliens episode. When they reach the studio, Tom tells him that they "have a great pop song for the end credits" and then they fly away, never to be seen again. More unnamed pigeons The final group of pigeons are seen on the railing at Penny's new house after Penny and Bolt quit. One askes if Bolt looks familiar, but another remarks that he's never seen Bolt in his life. They fly away and the camera tracks with them, revealing Bolt and Penny playing on the front lawn. Named Pigeons *Saul- light gray feathers *Louie- peach-colored feathers *Ted- gray feathers *Joey- dark blue *Bobby- bright purple *Vinnie- green *Tom- off white *Blake- mixture of blue and white *Billy- gray striped Quotes Louie *"She said that to me not ten minutes ago. (laughs) the irony." *"Mark my words, Mittens. One day, someone's gonna stand up to you. Someone's gonna teach you a lesson." *"It was a slow week. I mean, that's half of what I got." *"Not the claws! Please!" Vinnie *"Turn and pull. Turn and pull." (Telling Bolt how to get unstuck from the fence) *"Hey, you ever hang out down on 14th street with a stray named Kelvin?" (To Bolt) Joey *"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Kelvin the Labradoodle." *"You kidding? This is the best day of my life." (Refering to Mittens being in trouble) *"Heh. You'll remember it tonight when you're preening." (To Vinnie) Gallery File:Bolt_talking_to_pigeons.jpg|Tom and Blake with Bolt Trivia *Only three of the pigeons are smart enough to recognize Bolt. *All of the pigeons have different colored feathers. *None of the pigeons in New York are aware that Mittens has been declawed. *Nine pigeons have names; the others do not. *Apparently Blake and Tom have meet Nemo before. Category:Other Characters Category:Characters